


Never Cared for Beatings

by HeartoftheWizard



Category: The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Hurt Damon, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartoftheWizard/pseuds/HeartoftheWizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened that night after Damon told his father he was quitting University?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Cared for Beatings

_“Damon… we will speak later.”_

The pungent smell of liquor seeped from his pores as he clutched the leather belt tighter. He paced beside the lit fireplace, temper rising.

“ _Turpis leech_!” Giuseppe snapped the belt down upon the exposed back before him. “To think that you have the right to humiliate _me_ in front of all of Florence and get away with it? _Dedecus_!” The belt was brought down again.

Damon clenched his teeth to keep from releasing the moan that was lodged in his throat; he knew his father was just waiting for him to break and he wasn’t about to give in. 

Giuseppe watched as his eldest son allowed the wooden desk he leaned against to support his weight. He lashed out at his son’s legs, and noted with satisfaction the faint whimper that met his ears.

“No more, I have had enough of your behavior.” The belt struck the younger man’s legs again, this time causing them to give way beneath him. As Damon fell to his knees, his father grasped a handful of his hair, twisting the black strands cruelly.

“You are going back to the University.”

“No,” Damon bit out, trying to squirm out of Giuseppe’s grip.

“If you have not packed and left by tomorrow morning you _will_ regret disobeying me.”

Damon’s black eyes flashed defiantly. “ _No_.”

“We will see.” Giuseppe released Damon’s hair, the younger Salvatore instantly dropped to the floor. He gently trailed the belt buckle along the bruised back.

“Go to Hell,” Damon spat, his heart quickening at what was to come.

The fire had all but gone out by the time Giuseppe stormed out of his study. Damon warily got to his feet, immediately reaching out for the wooden desk to keep from falling flat on his face. He winced at the sharp pain that coursed through him as he worked to put one foot in front of the other, gradually making his way towards his bedroom.

As he opened his door he felt eyes on him and glanced up. His brother was staring back at him from his own doorway. Damon glowered at him, straightening to his full height despite the agony his back was in. He had to retain some dignity when it came to his little brother.

Stefan looked away, sympathy in his eyes. He shook his head before turning around and closing the door behind him. Damon watched his brother go back to bed and bowed his head when he felt his legs trembling.

He slowly lowered himself onto his bed, lying flat on his stomach. He thought back to when he and his brother had been younger, and their father would regularly unleash his anger on him. Afterwards, when Damon would be in too much pain to even fall asleep, his little brother would sit as close as possible without causing more pain, and run his small fingers through his hair soothingly.

“You’ll be okay, Damon. I’m here.”

Now, as Damon lay alone in anguish, he longed for his brother’s reassuring presence once more, to hear those words again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Vampire Diaries: The Return: Nightfall page 494)  
> Damon was kneeling on one knee on the floor, with his arms clasped tightly around him. That should be all right. He was still Damon, and he'd be a lot happier without the weight of all that hatred and prejudice and cruelty. He wouldn't keep remembering his youth and the other young blades who'd mocked his father for being an old fool, with his disastrous investments and his mistresses younger than his own sons. Neither would he endlessly dwell on his own childhood, when that same father had beaten him in drunken rages when he neglected his studies or took up with objectionable companions.
> 
> (Vampire Diaries: The Return: Nightfall page 156)  
> "You told me you'd beat me up. I've never cared for beatings." He flashed his dazzling smile at Stefan.


End file.
